And you are?
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: Rose has been pulled into the parallel universe. Yes so sad. But what about the space she used to take up in her universe? As an equalizer, another Rose was pulled from her universe into this one. What craziness would come from that? Please r&r!


"Rose!" he yelled, but his cries were swallowed by the howl of the wind. He watched in silent horror as Rose was pulled toward the Void. Suddenly, Pete Tyler appeared from nowhere and grabbed Rose, they were gone the next second. The Doctor stared at the empty space they once filled. Seconds later, the Void closed itself, with Rose on the other side. The Doctor walked up to the horribly white wall, leaning up against it, his palm and cheek touching its coldness. He imagined Rose doing the same on the other side of the Void. He laughed at this, figuring the chances of that being slim. He pushed off the wall and walked back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Unknown to the Doctor, across the ocean, there was a spot that was still very much so open and active. Out of it fell a dark-haired woman. She fell into the sand and looked around, completely confused.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself, worry furrowing her brow. She stood slowly, she felt unsteady on her legs, and walked over to a rock and sat down heavily on it.

"Hello?" she heard a gruff voice call. She looked towards the sound. She saw the figure of a tall, and slightly round, man. He was standing on the edge of the cliffs, some fifteen feet up. "Hello? Are you alright?!" he called again. She swallowed not exactly trusting her voice completely.

After a moment she called back. "Um, yea. I think so."

"Do you know the way back up?" She shook her head, then realizing that he wouldn't be able to see her.

"No." she yelled. She watched the man begin to turn away. She worried that he was going to be left there. As if sensing her distress, he turned around.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go get my son. I'm far too old to be going down there." He looked as though he laughed before resuming his walk away from the sea. In what felt like twenty minutes, the man returned with another tall man, she assumed that he was the man's son. Within minutes his son had scrambled down a small hidden path and walked over to her perch.

"Hi," he said with a smile and extended a hand to help her up. "My name is Ian McClemmon. And you would be?"

"Rose. Nice to meet you Ian." She said, returning the smile.

"You as well Rose." He replied, leading the way up the path. They walked in silence for a short part of the walk until Ian finally broke the silence. "So what's your story Rose?" he asked and quickly added. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no, not at all. Thing is, I'm not so sure myself."

"How could that be? I don't think I've seen you around the village before."

"Never seen this place in my life. I think I might have memory loss or something."

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Rose heard genuine concern in his words, she smiled. She was beginning to like this man.

"Well," she paused, trying to remember anything. "The last thing I remember, I was visiting my mum. I walked up to the door, then suddenly I was here. Um, where is here exactly?" she looked around.

"Dårlig Ulv Byen." He said, he tried not to laugh at her blank face. "It's Norwegian for Bad Wolf Town. You know that you are in Norway right?" he asked, for her face seemed to drain of all color.

"No. I didn't." she said before looking straight ahead and not saying another word until they reached the town.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Rose was doing what she always did around 4:15 in the afternoon. She was sitting on the rock that she sat on a few days ago. She stared out at the ocean, she usually waited until sunset. The day after she arrived in the town, she realized where this beach got its name. As the sunset, the shadows of the rocks of the water resembled a wolf howling. She sighed, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. She sat like that for several minutes before pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail and standing up. She was restless all day but wanting to see the sunset, she decided on taking a walk along the beach instead of going back to the town. She walked the length of the short beach and returned to her rock. As she was sitting, she heard the noise of a car pull up. She turned and looked up the cliffs. The locals knew that driving was unsafe due to the unstable ground surrounding the cliffs.

She watched as two men and two women stepped out and looked around. One looked down at the rock she was sitting on.

"Hey, do you know the way down?" he shouted. He was English, she could tell by his accent. He has this look like he was constantly annoyed with everything around him. Rose pointed to the hidden path and he gestured for the rest of them to follow him. The annoyed man followed the other man with the women taking up the rear. One woman looked to be of Arabic decent while the other was clearly Japanese. The leading man looked to be out of his time with a 1940's like coat and boots. He also looked at her with recognition. When they reached the beach, the annoyed man stepped around the others and walked over to her.

"Hi we're gonna need you to leave." He said curtly. Rose felt as if she wouldn't like this man at all.

"Why is that then?" she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked over to the 1940's man who was beginning to bore holes into her head.

"Jack?" the Japanese woman called, "This is definitely where we picked up those readings." Jack reluctantly looked away from her and turned to the woman.

"Alright, Tosh keep taking readings. I need to know _exactly _where the Rift opened. Owen, Susie you create a perimeter. We don't need the locals walking all over this." He ordered, his American accent giving off every bit of authority that he showed. "And you are?" he asked, turning to face Rose while the others walked off to do their duties.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." She stammered. Jack looked as if he wished to hug her, which she thought was very odd. "I'm sorry. But have we met before?" she asked. Sadness crossed across his face before he could stop it. She watched him swallow before answering.

"No. We haven't." she nodded, wishing he did so he might be able to tell her what had happened. He cleared his throat before continuing. "So, Rose, you been in town long?" he asked, herding her back to the path.

"No, I've only been here a few days. Got here rather unexpectedly and I'm not really sure how. I was found here a few days ago by the people I'm currently staying with." She explained.

"You're staying with people that you don't even know? That's pretty brave if I do say so myself." He complimented with a smile. She looked away, feeling warm. She had just met the man but he was very good looking.

"Well, the town's so small that they don't have an inn, and they seemed like good people. I mean, they haven't done anything to disprove that and they could've just left me here."

"I'm not judging, to each his own apparently." He shrugged his shoulders. "Going back to how you got here, you don't remember a thing?"

"Nope. One minute I'm walking up to the door of my mother's flat and the next I'm on my hands and knees in the sand." She looked away from his scrutinizing glare, feeling like someone on trial. She was grateful when they reached the top of the cliffs.

"That's very strange." He said, seemingly to himself, before looking down at her again. "Well you should get back to town. And if any other strange things happen, be sure to call." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. She nodded and promised to call before she turned to head back down the trail to the village. Behind her she heard him talking to somebody on his phone.

"Doctor you need to get over here immediately, something…weird and remarkable and impossible has happened. I'll send you the co-ordinates now." She shook her head, figuring that it was just someone else on his team or something.

* * *

**Hi and thanks for reading the first chapter of my third fic! Sorry if it's confusing...I'm not good at first chapters... Torchwood isn't a major part in this fic. This isn't a crossover...that'd be too much work and I'm far to lazy... xD  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
